


Beyond the Classroom: A survey in Romance

by Nickygp



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Office Sex, Professor AU, Professor!Harry, Student!Eggsy, lots of smut, prior Charlie/Eggsy where Charlie is a complete asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickygp/pseuds/Nickygp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This semester is your introduction to the “I fucked my student without realizing” program here at Kingsman University. You should expect a rigorous reading load, which includes ridiculous amounts of pining and miscommunication as well as a fair share of eye fucking and actual fucking. Beware it is not for the faint of heart.</p><p>edit: THE FIC HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED (ONLY PUBLISHED THE FIRST 3 CHAPTERS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Life Choices

**Author's Note:**

> "I know I don't know you  
> But I want you so bad  
> Everyone has a secret  
> But can they keep it  
> Oh No they can’t."  
> \- Maroon 5, secrets

Harry sat at the bar, his jacket neatly pressed against the back of his seat. He rubbed his forehead, feeling more tired than usual. It had been one bloody awful week. It had started well enough, considering that it was the last week of vacation before the semester started again, but by Wednesday everything had gone to shit.

James, a colleague and friend of his, had been mugged, but apparently his assailants had not been happy with just taking the man’s wallet. No, they had had to beat him to a pulp just to prove a point.

Harry sighed. Merlin had tried to encourage James to take personal defense classes for years, especially after Percival and James got together, as Percival’s career as a detective could often make James a target. They still didn’t know whether the attack had been planned or a coincidence, but it didn’t really matter much at the moment. Whatever the case, James was still in a comma, and Percival was still inconsolable.

Harry kicked back his scotch, sighing again as the liquid burned his throat on its way down. To make things worse, he was starting classes tomorrow morning, which meant neither he nor Merlin could go comfort their friend when he needed them most. He had considered at first just skipping work, responsibilities be damned, but Percival had glared at him and had straight out refused to let Harry do that.

He hated feeling useless. He hated starting a semester without James there to drive Merlin up the wall. The three of them had met twenty five years ago, when they themselves were in college, and had, for one reason or other, all ended up in constant communication.

Funnily enough, they had also ended up teaching at the same college they had all attended. Granted, none of them devoted nearly enough time to their teaching duties as all three men were still very much a part of their respective fields, but it would still feel strange not to have James around.

Harry ordered another drink, aware that if he continued on the path he had set out tonight he would end up regretting it in the morning when the hangover finally hit. He found that, tonight, he didn’t quite have it in him to care, and so he downed his third glass of scotch, ordering a fourth just as a young man came to sit next to him.

Harry spared him a single glance, before doing a double take. He was starting to feel a bit tingly because of the alcohol, but he wasn’t yet inebriated enough to not notice the sheer beauty of the young man sitting next to him.

The younger man turned to look at Harry, looking him up and down without a trace of embarrassment or shame, before giving him a dazzling smile, batting his eyelashes in a way that left little doubt in Harry’s mind that the boy’s intentions were anything but pure.

“Name’s Eggsy,” He said, giving Harry a small nod.

Harry raised a brow. “That’s one I haven’t heard before,” he commented lightly before offering his hand. “Harry.”

Eggsy shook the man’s hand, shivering slightly as he felt the warm heat emanating from Harry’s hand. He had been eyeing the older man for the better part of the night, salivating from afar. It was obvious that Harry wasn’t in his twenties anymore - he looked more like a man in his forties - but there was no denying that the man was fucking hot. Eggsy was sure he was half mad already by only looking at the way Harry’s white shirt clung to his fit-as-fuck body in all the right places. It was honestly not fair when sex-on-legs men such as Harry walked into a room, clearly oblivious of their effect on said room. It made it much harder to pick them up.

“Ya don’t seem the type to come to pubs often, Harry,” Eggsy mentioned casually, teasingly.

Harry raised a brow at him, a small smile playing on his lips. “Oh? I wasn’t aware one had to look a certain way to visit a pub.”

“You look too proper is all,” Eggsy said before swallowing back a portion of his Guiness. “Here,” he said as he stood up and moved infinitely closer to Harry.

He ran his hands through the man’s hair, blushing slightly at the intensity with which the man was looking at him. He held back the need to purr in delight at the fact that the man had not shrunk away from his touch, but was actually letting him get away with this. Once he mussed Harry’s hair enough, he moved to the collar of his shirt.

One of the buttons was already undone, and he could see just a hint of chest hair through it, but Eggsy was greedy. He opened the second button, letting his fingers linger there for just a second, his eyes fixed on Harry’s, which were turning darker and darker by the second.

Eggsy took a deep breath and, with a bout of courage, he surged forward, capturing Harry’s lips in a chaste kiss. Harry did not move away like Eggsy had feared. Instead, the man let his hand fall on the back of Eggsy’s neck, bringing the younger man closer as he licked Eggsy’s bottom lip. The younger man moaned against Harry’s lips, not sure how the fuck they had ended up here so quickly, not that he was complaining.

Harry finally pulled away, leaving Eggsy dizzy with desire. “Do I look like pub material now?” Harry teased, giving Eggsy a half shy, half deviant smile that had his heart beating hard and fast in his chest.

Lord, if the man kept acting like this Eggsy was going to fall in love by the end of the night.

“You look perfect,” Eggsy confirmed, still slightly breathless, before taking a seat.

Harry laughed, his heart beating fast in his chest. He had no idea whether it was the alcohol or just the sheer lack of care and numbness he was currently experiencing, but the desire mixed with need for the young man standing in front of him was starting to overwhelm him.

He knew this was a terrible idea; the boy was probably half his age, he had a class to teach in the morning, and he had had far too much to drink. He knew what was probably driving him tonight was the fact that he was still upset about James, and wanted to let some steam off. Everything was pointing to the fact that he should stand up and call it quits right now. Still, he couldn’t help but let his eyes trail down to Eggsy’s lips, to his flushed neck, before slowly looking back up.

It was intoxicating to see the immediate effect he had on the younger man.

“Come with me,” Harry suddenly blurted out, taking Eggsy by the hand, but pulling him gently enough to give him the chance to refuse.

Generally he would have sat the young man down by his side and would have wooed him over a couple of martinis, but tonight he neither had the time nor the patience and - given Eggsy’s little display - he was pretty sure the boy wasn’t going to care.

Eggsy said nothing, both surprised and thrilled by Harry’s abruptness. He had not actually thought he was going to land Harry at all, let alone so quickly.

Harry hailed down a cab with ridiculous ease before giving the cabbie an address Eggsy didn’t quite catch. The man soon turned to face Eggsy, tracing a hand up the younger man’s thigh before claiming his lips. Eggsy moaned softly, tracing Harry’s lips with his tongue before diving in with gusto. He pulled closer to Harry, practically sitting on the man’s lap to get himself on a good angle as the man drifted down to nip at Eggsy’s throat.

Harry let his hands roam to Eggsy’s ass, squeezing gently. Eggsy squirmed in the man’s touch, needing more than just that.

“Harry-” He moaned, preening silently when the man groaned in response.

The cabbie came to a stop soon enough, slamming on the breaks to avoid having to verbally address the two men. Harry cleared his throat as he let go of Eggsy, suddenly realizing that they had been on the verge of shagging in the back of a bloody cabbie. For fuck’s sake, he was acting worse than he had in his teenage years.

If his friends ever found out, they were not going to let him live this down.

As they staggered out of the cab, their hands still clasped, Eggsy felt a small trace of doubt. He knew this was a bad idea. Yes, Harry was hot as fuck, and he was probably the best kisser Eggsy had ever come across, but he knew well enough that the real reason he was doing this was because his jackass of an ex-boyfriend had cheated on him. He didn’t feel comfortable using the man standing next to him. He couldn’t do to Harry what Charlie had done to him. It just wasn’t right.

Harry took him to the door before suddenly turning around to kiss him, bringing Eggsy closer with deft hands. Harry kissed him softly, slowly, enjoying the sensation of Eggsy’s lips against his. Eggsy couldn’t help but shiver under the caress. He was quite sure no one had ever kissed him quite like that, as if Eggsy was the most precious thing in the world.

“You’re absolutely beautiful, my darling,” Harry whispered, before nipping at his ear. “I don’t want to be presumptive, but… would you like to come in?”

Eggsy couldn’t help but chuckle. Only this man would double check Eggsy was willing, even if Eggsy had already come here willingly.

“Yes,” Eggsy whispered without thinking, the man’s charm simply impossible to resist.

Eggsy wanted him. He needed him, and the man seemed perfectly content to use him too.

Because that’s what this was, Eggsy was sure of it. Harry screamed money. Hell, the inside of the man’s house screamed money. This was just a shag for Harry, so then there was no reason for him not to take what he wanted. Two could play that game after all.

Harry took his shoes off before leading Eggsy upstairs by the hand. Eggsy took his shoes off as Harry closed the door behind them, before yanking Eggsy closer to devour his mouth. He pressed Eggsy against the closed door, quickly bringing his hands down to sneak it under Eggsy’s shirt. He raked his fingers down Eggsy’s chest, his fingers catching on the younger man’s nipples.

Eggsy gasped at the sensation, his head hitting the back wall as he squirmed. Harry took the time to nip at his neck, before helping Eggsy out of his shirt. The younger man immediately pushed himself close, frantically undoing Harry’s buttons, tearing out a few in the process. Harry did not complain, however, as he was more busy undoing Eggsy’s belt.

He palmed the boy just as he finished undoing Harry’s shirt, Eggsy’s hands shaking against his will as he pushed Harry’s fine shirt away. He moaned as he took in Harry’s fit chest.

Of course the man had pecks. Of fucking course. He was sure that, had he had a bit less to drink, he would be feeling embarrassed right now. He was fit, he knew, but he did not look as good as the man who was currently kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Harry walked Eggsy to the bed, pushing him down softly. He yanked Eggsy’s trousers down, smiling softly at Eggsy as the younger man immediately surged up to capture Harry’s lips. He couldn’t get enough of the man, of his groans, of his smell.

Harry knelt atop Eggsy, letting the younger man undo his belt. He rolled his hips sensuously to help Eggsy pull his pants down, eliciting a moan from the younger man. Eggsy nosed along Harry’s clothed, hard length, eliciting a sharp gasp from the man.

He smiled devilishly as he licked a stripe up the still clothed cloth, and downright laughed as Harry cursed.

Harry grabbed a fistful of Eggsy’s hair, making him look up as he reclaimed the younger man’s moth. He removed his hand to be able to take his pants off, keeping Eggsy with his neck craned up by biting his lower lip. Eggsy moaned once Harry let him go, coming to face Harry’s hard member.

His mouth half watered at the sight. Honestly, it seemed that the man had been blessed with every possible good trait a body could have. Not only was he fit as fuck, the man was hung.

Fucking hell, Eggsy wanted Harry to fuck him.

“Fuck me,” he blurted out, giving Harry a deadly serious look.

“I thought that was exactly what we were doing,” Harry said with a small, teasing smile.

Eggsy rolled his eyes, before inching closer to lick a stripe up Harry’s long, hot member.

“Ah!” Harry moaned, unprepared for Eggsy’s hot lips closing around his cock.

He fisted his hand once again in Eggsy’s hair, keeping himself from thrusting into the younger man’s lovely mouth by sheer force of will. The pleasure was quickly dizzying him, turning his body pliant. The large amount of alcohol he had consumed was also not helping.

He pushed Eggsy away after a few deliciously slow sucks, knowing that he was far too close right now to deal with the younger man’s teasing. Instead, he pushed Eggsy all the way down, helping Eggsy out of his own pants.

He took Eggsy in his hand, whispering in his ear as he stroked him. “Fuck, Eggsy, you are gorgeous.You-”

Harry’s words were drowned by a sharp moan. He smiled to himself, happy to have found something that affected Eggsy so primally. He was weak for praise.

Eggsy pushed Harry’s hand away from his throbbing cock, unable to keep back a whine at the loss of contact. “Harry stop teasin’ and fuck me.”

“So bossy,” Harry commented lightly as he kissed Eggsy’s jaw.

“Harry,” Eggsy insisted, this time more forcefully.

Harry chuckled softly, but nodded against Eggsy’s cheek. He pulled away, but was stopped by a strong hand keeping him there.

“Eggsy I need to go get the lube and a condom,” Harry said, sounding terribly fond.

The younger man let Harry go reluctantly, but he needn’t have worried for Harry quickly rummaged around his nightstand before coming back, prizes in hand. He squished the bottle delicately, letting some lube trickle to his fingers. He rubbed it between his fingers softly to warm it up, before kissing Eggsy.

Easy shuddered, gasping into Harry’s mouth once the man reached down and began teasing his rim with a single finger. Harry chuckled softly, ducking down to bite into Eggsy’s shoulder as he breached the younger man. Eggsy gasped loudly before moaning, relaxing his body to adjust to the intrusion.

He hadn’t done this in quite a while, but it felt so good to be stretched again, to feel the sensuous movement of Harry’s fingers touching his walls. Soon enough the man added a second finger, kissing Eggsy’s brow, his nose, his lips.

Eggsy whimpered, his heart ricocheting in his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut as a sense of half dread filled him. This was supposed to be just a fuck, but it was quickly becoming more than that.

Eggsy had never had such an attentive lover, had never felt so _loved_ by a complete stranger. He rocked his hips, greedily taking in a third finger as he rose up to kiss Harry more viciously. He wasn’t sure whether his growing need stemmed from the fact that he was still hurt by what Charlie had done, or if it simply was because something inside him had already decided that he was going to be Harry’s.

Either prospect sounded terrifying.

Harry removed his fingers, latching onto Eggsy’s lower lip as he aligned himself, pushing in slowly. Eggsy arched his back, gasping as the change of angle made Harry feel even bigger. Harry stilled for a long while, just letting Eggsy adjust to his length.

“Move, c’mon babe, I wanna feel you,” Eggsy moaned out, the endearment slipping out without his notice.

Harry groaned and complied, moving slowly at first, still afraid to hurt Eggsy. “You’re beautiful,” Harry repeated in his ear, making Eggsy whimper in desire.

“Harry-” whatever he was going to say was drowned by the scream he uttered as Harry hit his prostate. “Ah, fuck, yes, there. Fuck, Harry-”

Harry chuckled again, moving faster and faster as the pleasure built. He grabbed Eggsy’s legs, which were circling his waist, and brought one up to rest on his shoulder, effectively changing the angle so that every time he thrust inside Eggsy’s warm heat, he would hit the younger man’s prostate.

Soon enough, he had Eggsy screaming nonsense, which only fueled Harry to snap his hips faster, harder. With a shout, Eggsy seized as his orgasm crashed upon him in waves. Harry helped him ride out his orgasm, coming not soon after.

Harry rolled away almost immediately, not wanting to crush Eggsy with his weight, but the younger man went with him as if attached by the hip. He rested his head on Harry’s chest, playing softly with the man’s chest hair.

Neither one said anything. Instead they laid there, holding each other, letting the warm happiness they were both feeling lull them to sleep.  
\----------------  
Eggsy woke up with a start, his own internal clock waking him up. He sighed happily as he brought the comforter up to cover him up to his neck. He buried his face deeper into the crook of Harry's neck, inhaling the lovely smell of tea and sandalwood.

Eggsy froze as his mind finally began to awaken.

He was still in bed with Harry. A stranger. A stranger whom he liked a bit too much for comfort. A stranger whom Eggsy was sure did not want to deal with Eggsy now that their encounter was done.

He got up quietly, walking around the room to pick up his clothing. He looked at the clock standing on Harry's nightstand and felt his heart drop to his feet. He had his first class in less than an hour.

He dressed quickly, turning one last time to look at the older, sleeping man. Eggsy's breath caught in his throat as Harry's beauty caught him like a punch to the face. He looked so peaceful, so... utterly beautiful that it actually hurt Eggsy to leave.

He sighed softly, half tempted to just take off his clothes again and flop back into bed to kiss the man. He took a step closer to Harry, before quickly stepping back.

No, no it was time to leave. He refused to get hurt again, especially by a stranger.  
\---------------  
Harry woke up with a soft groan, stretching languidly before turning to the side only to find the right side of the bed empty. His eyes snapped open immediately and he sat up, looking around the room to find it empty.

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes as a heavy feeling settled in his bones that only managed to make him angry. Why did he care so much about the fact that the younger man was gone? He had known this was nothing more than a one night stand.

And yet this was precisely why he did not do one night stands. He despised getting attached, albeit weakly, to someone that would be gone come morning. He despised the idea that sex was merely trivial. It wasn't, and it wasn't supposed to be.

But then again, he had brought this upon himself. He had been the one to invite a man that was probably half his age. What had he expected to happen? This was merely the normal result.

Harry sighed again, feeling even less willing to deal with his noon class.  
\-------------  
Eggsy ran down the hallway, feeling breathless. He had just finished his first morning class, but he had not realized - when he had made his schedule - that the class right after was so bloody far away. He just hoped Roxy had saved him a seat.

To be fair the class he was running to - Beyond Category: A survey of Fiction - was the class he was most excited about. All of his mates were positively jealous about the fact he got to study for a semester with Professor Hart.

He had never met the man personally, but he knew people always loved his class. Thus, he had made it his personal goal to be the best at the class, mostly because Charlie had hated taking a class with Professor Hart.

Eggsy pushed the door open, running down to where Roxy was sitting, thankful that his teacher wasn't in the room yet. He sat down next to his friend, who rolled her eyes as she moved her bag to let him seat.

"Don't look at me like that, I am here on time ain't I?" Eggsy said as he bumped shoulders with his friend.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came Harry quickly walking to the front to leave his briefcase. He heard a startled gasp that made him turn around, only to freeze on his spot.

There, in the second row, sat Eggsy.

Eggsy, the boy he had fucked the night prior. Eggsy, the boy that had purred against his chest as he fell asleep. Eggsy, the boy that had left before he had even woken up.

Eggsy, who looked like he had seen a ghost.

_Fucking hell._


	2. An Awkward Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My advice is to just ignore the problem until you’re dead. This could be the quickest solution of your life.  
> \- Jarod Kintz

Harry stood there, horrified, for a few moments, before slowly realizing that this was not some idiotic nightmare, that they were still in class , and that he still had a lesson to teach.

He finally looked away from the pale looking young man to look at his other students, who were giving Harry curious looks. The handful of them that had had him for previous classes seemed to be particularly curious, as he never stayed silent for that long, especially on a first day.

The man cleared his throat, completely thrown off his game. He walked to the desk, clenching and unclenching his hands a few times, and leaned against it while facing the students, if only to give himself some form of support.

"Good Afternoon," he said, his baritone voice loud enough to reach the back wall of the class.

"Good Afternoon," replied the thirty students sitting in his classroom, minus Eggsy who was still looking at Harry like he couldn't quite believe this was happening.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Harry Hart," he said, forcing himself to keep his voice calm.

He turned around and picked up a stack of clipped papers that he passed around as he murmured "This is the syllabus for the rest of the semester. As I am sure you are already aware, this class is reading and writing intensive, and believe me I will know if you haven't read the books I have assigned," Harry warned good naturedly, though left it as an open threat nonetheless.

"We will be reading material starting in the late 1800s to understand the variety of strengths, limitations and different kinds of literary fiction there are. We will also be analyzing how they elude being placed in categories such as realism, modernism, and postmodernism." Harry finished his little spiel just as he handed the last copy of the syllabus, not looking at Eggsy in the eye as he did so.

"Any questions?" He asked, giving Gazelle, a student he had had for the past three years, a nod as she raised her hand.

She gave him a devilish smile, the kind she had been giving him for the past two years, once he had agreed to let her become his assistant, whenever she planned something particularly embarrassing.

"Is that a hickey I see on your neck, Harry?" She said, never one to call him professor Hart, considering how close they had become over the years.

Harry gaped at her daring, his eyes flicking to Eggsy, who looked even more horrified than at the beginning, before he looked back at Gazelle.

He had not realized the boy had left a hickey. He had been so lost in the pleasure, in the give and take of it, that he had not realized Eggsy had actually left a mark on his body.

He knew he had left a number of them on Eggsy's body, but he had made sure none of them were visible past the collar. Clearly, Eggsy hadn't extended him the same courtesy, though there was a part of Harry that just couldn't be bothered. In fact, it made him feel... Good.

Eggsy stared at the mark on Harry's neck as he squirmed on his seat, feeling desire pool in his groin. He knew how fucked up this was, but he couldn't help but feel a bit proud of having marked such a beautiful man. That mark was a small show of the fact that Harry had chosen him, had wanted him, had fucked him.

Eggsy blushed and looked away. This was his teacher. For fuck's sake, he needed to get a grip.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, Gazelle," Harry said, giving her a hard look that clearly said not now.

A few of his - male - students whistled before grinning at him. Harry merely rolled his eyes and shook his head, wondering if the reaction would have been the same had Gazelle mentioned his sexual preference as well.

"Enough," Harry finally drawled out, thanking the fact that he had been teaching for enough years that the students new, either by experience or by word of mouth, that he was not one to be trifled with. "We have an hour and a half, so I suggest we waste no more time."

Gazelle sat back and smirked. She knew a tactical retreat when she saw one. If Harry actually thought she was just going to let this go he had another thing coming.

She had been trying to get him to date again for the better part of two years, but the man never budged.

She had managed to get him to go home with two guys in total, which she still considered to be two of her greatest accomplishments, but they had only lasted a week before Harry had been done with them. It wasn't that they had done anything wrong, at least that didn't seem to be the case. It was more like Harry was afraid of getting too attached.

The minute he even felt a flicker of something for them, he pushed them away.

So, she needed to meet whoever it was Harry had slept with and warn him about Harry's antics. She also needed to warn whoever it was that, if they broke Harry's heart she would personally see to it that they suffered.

"I hope you all read the book I assigned over the break," Harry said finally as he took out a worn boon from his briefcase.

"But Professor Hart it's the first day," one of his old students whined, giving Harry a puppy look. "We always-"

Harry gave him an unimpressed look that immediately quieted down the student. "William, take out your book," Harry murmured in a sweet tone that his students knew meant no thing good.

Gazelle just shook her head and smiled, too used to Harry's tactics. The man could be pretty scary when he wanted to, but at the end of the day once he showed his sweet and caring side one couldn't go back to seeing him as a scary, untouchable teacher.

Harry went back to the front of the class, aware that Eggsy was practically hiding his face behind his book, and sighed. It was going to be one long class.  
\------------  
"Class dismissed," Harry murmured as he looked at his watch, aware that he was letting them out almost a half hour early.

He just couldn't do it anymore. He needed to talk to Eggsy. This awkwardness was killing him. He couldn't concentrate on the bloody lesson, which Gazelle had picked up on immediately. He knew she would be grilling him about that later.

"Mr. Unwin," he called as he students started getting up. "May I have a word with you?" Harry murmured, keeping his voice as neutral as possible.

Eggsy visibly swallowed, but nodded, letting his friend pass. Roxy looked back at Eggsy with a question in her eyes. He had been acting weird for the past hour, and now Harry was making him stay to talk.

Something just didn't seat well. "Do you want me to wait for you?" She asked softly, taking Eggsy by the hand.

"No, it's okay. I'll catch up with yeh at lunch," he said, not looking at his friend in the eye.

She gave him another questioning glance, but nodded, filing out of the classroom with the last bulk of students.

Eggsy waited until the door was closed to walk to the front of the class, his eyes looking apologetic.

"Hello," Harry said dumbly, awkwardly, not sure what to do with himself.

Eggsy couldn't help but chuckle at that, couldn't help but find the man terribly endearing. "Hi," he said with a small, almost flirtatious smile, before his countenance turned apologetic again. "Professor Hart, I-"

"Harry," the man said without thinking. "I think we are past formal titles," he said after a few seconds, wanting to kick himself in the foot for his comment. This was the exact opposite of what he had planned to say. They needed to rebuild the boundaries, not leave them down.

Eggsy opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, only nodding. He had no idea where Harry was going with this.

"First I want to apologize," Harry said, finally finding his footing. "If I had known you were a student-"

"No, it wasn't yer fault." Eggsy said quickly. "It wasn't anyone's fault," Eggsy said firmly, trying to get over his own embarrassment.

He was going to have to see the man twice a week, for crying out loud. The last thing they needed was to start pointing fingers.

Harry tilted his head to the side, feeling, yet again, a tine of curiosity about who the boy standing in front of him really was. "Fine, then it was no one's fault," Harry said slowly, coming to stand closer to Eggsy. "Still, I wouldn't want this to make the class awkward for either one of us."

Eggsy nodded, unable to keep his heart from beating faster as he was now just a foot away from the man who had fucked him the night prior.

"I propose we forget about the... Incident and just carry on," Harry said, grimacing softly.

In truth, what he really wanted to do was the opposite. He wanted to talk about it. He wanted Eggsy to tell him why he had left without saying goodbye. He wanted to kiss him.

Fuck.

"Alright," Eggsy said, feeling numb.

It felt, strangely, like being rejected. He wanted Harry to kiss him, to tell him he didn't want this to end. He just wanted... He didn't know what he wanted. He just knew he didn't want this.

"Right," Harry said, looking at Eggsy's plump lips one last time before stepping away. "Well then I guess I shall see you on Wednesday," Harry said, keeping his tone neutral.

Eggsy nodded, biting back a sigh. "Have a good day, Professor... Uh, Harry. Have a good day, Harry," Eggsy amended awkwardly, blushing softly.

Harry smiled sadly and gave him a soft nod. "Same to you, Eggsy." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally had the chance to get you the second chapter! I realize it's shorter than the last, but don't worry the next one is longer.


	3. What a Prick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything happens for a reason. Sometimes the reason is that you're stupid and make bad decisions

Eggsy walked to the dining hall in a daze, still trying to figure out why the hell he had the worst luck. Only he would fuck a guy - a really fucking hot guy - that would end up being his professor, efficiently destroying the very idea of taking it further than just a one night stand. And, to top it all off, only he would end up fucking the one teacher he had actually been excited to have a class with.

He found Roxy sitting at their usual booth, and he thanked the heavens that she didn’t have anyone else there with her, because he wasn’t sure he could handle talking to anyone else right now.

“So what did Professor Hart want?” She said as soon as he sat his butt down on the booth, giving him an expectant look.

Eggsy shook his head and rubbed his eyes. “It’s… complicated.”

She gave him an unimpressed look. “This is a teacher you just met. How the hell can it be complicated?”

Eggsy shook his head. “Remember I went out last night?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Roxy said with a half smile. “I am not letting you off the hook. Why is it complicated?”

“I am tryin’ to explain,” Eggsy snapped. Roxy frowned, clearly at a loss, which just made Eggsy all the more annoyed. “I went out last night, and I drank a lot,” he said as a way of excusing the rest of the story.

She shook her head. “I told you to stay home,” she muttered under her breath. “Was there someone there to take you home at least?”

“I was out with Jamal,” Eggsy assured her, “but then I ditched him.”

Roxy’s brows shot up. “You what?”

Eggsy bit his lip. “We were at the pub, and there was this really-”

“Please tell me you didn’t ditch Jamal for a hookup,” Roxy said, not sure whether to laugh or to be concerned.

“He didn’t mind!” Eggsy said immediately. “He knew I just wanted to take my mind off things, and the guy was gorgeous Rox, just fuckin’ beautiful.”

“So you left with a guy,” She said, dismissing his excuses. “Instead of going home like I told you to.”

“Well what yeh ‘ave done if you found out yer boyfriend cheated on ya?” Eggsy snapped, keeping his voice down merely because there were people around them.

Roxy gave him an exasperated look, but did not mention the fact that Eggsy had found out about Charlie’s infidelity over three weeks ago. “Well, this still doesn’t explain why Harry kept you after class,” she said pointedly.

Eggsy gave her a blank stare. “It was Harry, Rox. The man at the pub was Harry.”

Roxy reeled back physically, bringing up a hand to cover her mouth as a gasp escaped her. “Oh my god. You did not.” She shook her head, a horrified expression on her face. “Tell me you didn’t sleep with-”

“I didn’t know he was our professor!” Eggsy said defensively, giving her a pleading look. “I had never seen ‘im before. I didn’t even-”

“Didn’t you ask for his name?” She half snapped, half whispered, looking bewildered.

“Not his last name,” Eggsy said agitatedly. “There’s a ton of men named Harry. How was I supposed to know that he was Harry Hart?”

Roxy gaped at him, aware that Eggsy had a point, but feeling to stunned to even wrap her mind around the issue. “So… you two… you-”

“We went to his house,” Eggsy said in a whisper, not wanting anyone sitting near them to hear. “And we… well we kinda… yes we slept together, a’right?” Eggsy said finally, his face bright red.

Roxy looked at her friend, distantly wondering how to get her jaw back in place again. “I… What did he say today?”

“He apologized and said that if I’m comfortable we can just carry on with class like nothin’ happened,” Eggsy said, his disappointment clear in his tone.

Roxy narrowed her eyes, picking up on that thread of disappointment immediately. “Well that’s great, isn’t it?” She said tentatively.

“Yeah,” Eggsy answered immediately, though it sounded fake even to his own ears.

Roxy looked away, feeling a tinge of sympathy for her friend. “You like him, don’t you?”

“What?” Eggsy said far too loudly, before grimacing. He looked around, paranoid that someone might be listening in, before sinking on his chair. “I don’t know if I like him, but…” Eggsy shrugged. “I don’t know Rox, it was just… so intense. He cared about what I wanted, what made me…” Eggsy said in a whisper, stopping abruptly as he blushed profusely.

He had always talked to Roxy about his sex life, just like she had shared her own share of conquests with him, but this was different. This was their teacher they were talking about. He was telling her about his exploits with a teacher they both had to see twice a week. It made things much more awkward.

He cleared his throat and tried again. “I felt…”

“Cared for?” She whispered back, looking at Eggsy straight in the eye.

He licked his lips as his throat dried up, before looking away, neither confirming nor denying her statement. She took it as his way of agreeing with her, thus she reached over and squeezed his hand. “What are you going to do?”

Eggsy shrugged again. “I don’t wanna switch classes,” he said immediately, not sure whether his desire to stay in the class came from the knowledge that Harry was one of the best teachers in the college or if it was because,at the moment, he honestly could not even think about not seeing Harry again.

She nodded, squeezing his hand again. “Well, it’s probably going to get awkward,” she warned him.

“I’ll be fine,” Eggsy replied confidently, not sure whether he was trying to reassure his friend or reassure himself. “I’m just gonna avoid bein’ alone with ‘im. It’ll be fine.”  
———————————-  
Eggsy looked at his watch, thanking the heavens when he realized there were only five minutes left of class with Professor King. He hated the man just as much as the man hated him. He had had Chester King for one of his literature classes on the first year of school, and ever since that class they couldn’t stand one another for long periods of time, which was a problem considering that Chester was the head of the English department.

Chester King was one of those people that believed only the rich and privileged deserved to study at the Prestigious Kingsman Univeristy. He couldn’t accept the fact that Eggsy had worked his butt off when he had been in high school and had been accepted with a scholarship.

Eggsy was pretty sure the problem had started mostly because Chester had met him on his first semester at college. He was fresh off the streets, still rough around the edges. He had been rowdier than the rest of the students, and his chav accent had been thicker back then. Not to mention, Eggsy had tried particularly hard to play the part of chav when around Chester during that first semester, if only to annoy the man.

He had rubbed Eggsy the wrong way, and they had not been able to look at each other in the eye since then. But of course, as already established, his luck was a bitch so he had ended up needing to take another one of the man’s classes to graduate.

To be fair, though, today’s class had been fairly painless, considering that Eggsy had been paying attention to anything but the lesson. He had been too busy recounting the way Harry had pushed him against the wall, the way the man had squeezed his ass. He could still feel the stretch from last night when Harry had pounded into him, his huge cock stretching Eggsy in ways he hadn’t felt before.

“Mr. Unwin,” Chester snapped after having to call Eggsy’s name twice in a row.

Eggsy jumped in his seat, flushing when he realized he had been so deep in his fantasy he had completely zoned out. “Ah, yes, professor?”

“If you’re not going to bother paying attention to my class, then I advice you to not show up. Otherwise, you’re just wasting both of our times” Chester said drily, his eyes glaring daggers at Eggsy.

“I apologize Professor,” Eggsy said in his best posh accent, hoping both to appease and bug the man at the same time.

Chester rolled his eyes, but did not comment, instead moving back towards his desk. “Class dismissed.”

Eggsy was the first to run out of the class, not wanting to give Chester the chance to make him stay after class to lecture him as he had done many times in the past. He stopped cold outside of the class, however, as he came face to face with Charlie and his new boyfriend Rufus.

Charlie was leaning against one of the windows on the side of the hallway, his left hand holding Rufus’ tie. He pulled the boy in to kiss him, seemingly unaware that there were people watching. Rufus was the first to pull away, turning to check if there was anyone around with a small, smile. His eyes met Eggsy’s then, and Rufus froze.

Charlie frowned at his boyfriend’s reaction, and turned to look at what exactly had elicited such awkwardness. His eyes zeroed in on Eggsy and he clenched his mouth shut, meeting Eggsy’s cold, hard gaze straight on. He gave Eggsy a small, cold smile, before grabbing Rufus by his waist. He straightened up and walked away without saying a word.

Rufus followed immediately, giving Eggsy an awkward, apologetic looking smile. Eggsy stayed by the door for what felt like an eternity, feeling like someone had just pulled the rug from under his feet.

He took a few deep breaths, rage and hurt squeezing his insides. It was the first time he saw Charlie since that time he had found him fucking Rufus, and he wasn’t sure whether he was more angry because of the image of the two going at it or the image of them happy now, as if Charlie hadn’t trampled all over Eggsy’s heart.

He had given the bastard three years of his life, and Charlie had still given no fucks about Eggsy’s feelings. It had been… awful. He had found his boyfriend cheating on him the very day that marked their three year anniversary. It was like the universe was playing some sick twisted joke on him to show him that he was just shit at picking boyfriends, that Charlie didn’t actually love him - like Roxy had warned him many years ago.

Eggsy suddenly ran down the opposite end of the hall, feeling his eyes burn with angry tears. He refused to cry about Charlie. He did not deserve Eggsy’s tears. He had not cared, nor did he care now, about what Eggsy had had to go through because of Charlie’s inability to think with anything other than his dick.

Eggsy kept running without a real destination, walking out to the front gardens. He took a couple more breaths, wondering if he could get away with drinking at six o’clock on a Monday. Suddenly, he whirled around to look back at the building with his heart in his mouth.

He didn’t need a drink to not feel like this. He didn’t have to feel like he wasn’t good enough to keep his boyfriend. He didn’t have to question whether or not he had done something wrong. He could find a distraction… a beautiful distraction.

He could choose to feel cared for, dare he say loved, even if it was all just in his head. He just had to…

Eggsy ran back into the building, walking to the one office Charlie had always said he detested. He yanked the door open, forgetting to knock in his distracted state. He walked in and immediately slammed the door shut, forgetting how to breathe as the fear of being rejected suddenly hit him.

Harry looked up at the sound, surprise to see the young blonde standing there, looking slightly crazed. “Eggsy? Are you alright?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a tease ;)


	4. PSA

Hi Guys, 

First I want to thank you all for having read the story so far. It has been a pleasure writing it. However, I am afraid I am here to announce I - after months of debating with myself - have decided to end my involvement with fandom. 

I do apologize for leaving a story halfway done, but it's time I say goodbye. 

 

Thank you for your constant support, 

xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is the professor AU I have been talking about for months. I finally had the time to write the first chapter.  
> Don't worry this is not an underage fic. Eggsy is 23 and Harry is 43, so there's a 20 age difference.  
> A huge thanks to Erin who allowed me to use her as a sounding board when trying to come up with a title and who gave me the awesome idea for the format of the summary of this fic. Thank you my lovely. You are the best <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic!


End file.
